Hop, Skip, Jump
by Luna Dial
Summary: Shiki's dreams and ambitions were changed all on the day, after the dream that seemed to be the final.


Foreword from Rita- Yes, its another short oneshot...But I'm proud of this one. Its before the game, and it's of Shiki's point of view, in case you can't notice it well...Also, Shiki is pretty much the only one refered to as "She" or "Her", instead of her name for a bit of it.

Disclaimer- I don't own TWEWY. If I did, then the game would be very different than the one that we know and love.

---------------------------

Hop, Skip, Jump

The dream would occur the same way, always. She would never be in her true body, and she would be in Eri's, skipping down a never ending line of brightly glowing stairs in complete darkness, the stairs being the only light. It frightened her every time, and she became more and more scared of the dark.

She knew every night, that it wouldn't be her short brown hair flying by her face as she descended the stairs; rather, it would be pink and long. And her body wouldn't be the same; rather, she would be in the clothes that she made, but couldn't always fit into.

Emptiness, it surrounded her. It welcomed her, but she feared it. She was in a shadow; the shadow of Eri. All she could do, was just help Eri make everything come alive. But Eri could only wear it; it never fitted her style.

Eri, Eri, Eri

She was tired of everyone asking where Eri got the cool clothes she made, but out of Eri's designs. She almost asked Eri if there would be anything to fit her, but she couldn't ask; she never had the courage to, even when Eri was close to offering to let her borrow something.

But, why couldn't she ever say yes? She would have liked to wear something that she would make, but then Eri would possibly say something. She never had the time to make something, after Eri's clothes were made.

Hop, Jump

This time, in the dream, the stairs had a more luminous glow, and she was now hopping, rather than skipping. They were small hops, from a stair to stair. But, she didn't feel alone this time. Rather, there was a boy with orange hair and a blue outfit, with white shorts, and complete with a black and blue headphones perched around his neck, hopping down the stairs, to her left, and another boy to her right, but this boy had a very light blonde hair color, almost white, and his clothes were elegant.

She didn't feel alone this time, but she also felt as if she knew them somehow. How? She couldn't tell. But she could feel a special connection to the boy on her left…

Eri, Eri

Eri praised her for the work on the new sets of clothes. Eri gave full credit to her, but she gave half of it to Eri, since it was Eri's design. But she still felt empty, despite all of the comments given to her on her work of sewing.

That night, before going to sleep, she drew a design. It wasn't the best, but she liked it; Green matched her best, and so did the black in the outfit. She decided, that she would work on it first thing.

Jump

She wasn't completely alone on her hopping trip; Two more had joined her in the dream. It was a blonde boy, with muscle, and a skull hat, who didn't seem to have a single care, and he was on her left, next to the boy with the orange hair. The other, was a small frail looking blonde girl, with a ringing bell, and a black hat with a skull pin, who didn't seem to have a single regret, and the young girl was to her right, next to the boy with the very light blonde hair.

Suddenly, then, they reached the end of the stairs. On the final stair, she, and the people next to her, prepared for a big jump. They all jumped, spreading their arms out as if they were flying. The boys, and the girl, all disappeared, as the darkness dissolved into a night scene she remembered from a magazine.

There, underneath her, was a town filled with lights, thousands, maybe millions of yards underneath her. But only one building dared to be different. It was a huge clock tower, the hands close to saying Twelve o'clock. She wondered in her mind what would happen if they reached the twelve….

Eri

When Eri came over to visit that day, her design wasn't hidden, and Eri saw it. Eri said that it was a nice attempt, but that she may just not have a future as a designer. It saddened, and angered her. She was tired of being in Eri's shadow, and she made Eri leave. Eri was upset, but she didn't know this.

She left, going for a walk to cool herself off, but yet, she didn't think then what the clock in the dream meant. As she walked across the street, she looked to the side, and then knew what the clock meant.

7 days…

They all meant the same, and she survived them. She was in the darkness again, but this time running _away_ from the clock. And, she thought that she could have seen the small frail girl for a few more moments in the beginning, but the girl soon left. But, a while later, the boy with the white-blonde hair joined her, and soon after that, the girl came back. She could feel the tears of the orange-haired boy, who she met before entering the darkness again.

She could feel the regrets from the young girl, and the solitude from the boy, besides the tears from her former partner, but she could also feel the sadness of the other blonde boy. But…she had faith now.

Shiki, knew, that Eri didn't meant what she said. She heard Eri sadly say, how much she missed Shiki, and then knew, that she wasn't just helping Eri make the clothes. They were…yes, they were….A team.


End file.
